Pattern recognition can be based, for example, on keystrokes captured from a pen/tablet input device or scanned documents. Many conventional pattern recognition systems require knowledge of the target language. In many instances parameters of pattern recognition systems employing neural network are hand-tuned for a particular target language (e.g., English and/or Japanese). As such, these pattern recognition systems are not readily adaptable to use with language(s) other than those for which the system were hand-tuned. Other conventional pattern recognition systems require temporal knowledge of input keystroke(s) and, thus, can be computationally complex.